Discovering Fanfiction-A nextgen fic
by LunaPuff919
Summary: (This is my first fanfic so please don't judge) The story starts with Rose and Hugo reading fanfiction on a Muggle contraption that Grandad Weasley gets them-a compoomer? The next day is a family gathering, and when all the cousins read the fanfiction, well, things start to get a bit wild. Rated T for language. I don't own the cover art, I just ship Scorose. A lot. Enjoy! Cass


**Hello! This is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh. Rated T for cursing, some vivid fanfiction that they read, and different sexualities/gender orientations other than straight/cis. This has been done a bajillion times before, so I thought, hell, let's do it again! Enjoy! R &R! If you R&R negatively, I will be OK with that, just please tell me what to improve. I can't stop pissing you off if you don't tell me what's pissing you off. Also, I have never read Twilight. My friends just tell me there's a gay vampire in it, and for some crazy reason I choose to trust them.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Of course J.K.R. spends her time writing nextgen fanfic.**

"What the actually fu-"

"Rose Weasley! Do not finish that sentence!" Hermione's scream was heard from the next room over.

"Sorry, Mum!" Rose lied. "Bloody hell," she muttered to her brother, Hugo. "You'd think she's said that word many times before, but in a very different context, based of all this." She mimed gagging herself, then pointed at the offensive rectangle sitting before them.

Hugo nodded, too scarred to laugh. "Remind me again why Mum is being sexually ravished by Auntie Ginny?"

Rose snorted. "I think it had something to do with my Scorpius's father kidnapping her and then bringing her to Uncle Harry. Then I believe that Ron broke up with her through a dream, something to do with a gay vampire? I don't know. The author said **Haha lol twiilisght** after he sparkled, but I think it was Cedric Diggory. Uncle Harry's ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend? Then... _Draco's_ father did, ah, lots of things with her. Then she was brought to Aunt Ginny."

"And, dearest sister, remind me again why in MERLIN'S NAME are we READING THIS?"

"Hugo! You need your rest, you'll never get to sleep tomorrow, we're having a family gathering! Wait, why are you in your sister's room? Never mind, just get to bed," scolded Hermione.

"Oh, that's right! Family gathering! Thanks, Mum! G'night!" Hugo grinned, even though Hermione couldn't see it. "Now, Rosie, I'd like you to get off of whatever the hell this is, and if we're going to continue reading this "Fanfiction", let's at least read something a bit more appropriate for a fourteen-year-old."

"You're fourteen. I'm sixteen. But yes, I agree, let's move on." Rose clicked around on the...what did Granddad Weasley call it? Compooter? She saw something called **Freak-the emotional struggles of Ginevra Weasley** and selected it. She read it in a whisper, not wanting her parents to hear.

 **I am a standout.**

 **A pimple like the ones that cover my face.**

"Oh, lovely metaphor. Ow! Hugo! Bugger off!"

"Keep reading!"

 **I want to disappear sometimes.**

 **I'm a freak.**

 **I know that no one loves me.**

 **Harry is just pretending.**

 **None of my family appreciates me.**

 **Maybe I should just follow Hermione's lead.**

"OOHHH, and the plot thickens! What did Hermione do? Ow! Rosie! What was that?"

"Payback."

 **Three weeks ago she jumped.**

 **I'm a freak.**

 **No one understands me.**

 **My hair is as black as my soul.**

"But how?"

"Hair dye, or magic, you bloody-"

"OK! OK!"

 **My eyes are red from crying.**

 **I will go now.**

 **Goodbye.**

Rose closed the computer with a snap. She could feel Hermione's glare through the wall. "That was just bloody depressing. Mum's dead, Ginny's committing suicide, and apparently the boys are right gits, too!"

"C'mon, Rose! Let's find something else. Ohhhh. I know..." An evil grin crept onto his face. He grabbed the laptop before Rose could say a word, found what he was looking for, and started to read.

 **A Scorose fanfiction**

 **Rosei Weezley loved her boyfrind. She looved him sooooooo much, it was crazeyy. And he loved her to. Even tho they cudnt' be together. Bcuz there parents hated each other, and they wud try to kill each other. But than it wis happy and they got married and had babys yayyy..!1111!**

"Excuse me while I go vomit in the toilet over there. Scorpius is not my boyfriend, nor will he ever be."

"Yet you're apparently on a first-name basis..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Rose snatched the computer back and frantically typed something into the search box. She looked at the screen with a mad sort of grin, and cackled. Really, truly cackled.

"What did you find, Rose? Rose? Rosie? You're really terrifying me, Rose."

"Rose! Hugo! Bed! NOW!" Hermione's shout made them both jump, and Hugo ran off to his room before Rose could start reading any more fanfiction.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," said Rose. And she really, truly meant it.


End file.
